ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
Vacation from Marriage
Previous episode: The Saxophone Next episode: The Courtroom http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/SnakebiteGlasses.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/VacationFromMarriage.jpg Plot Lucy and Ethel are sick of the predictability in their marriages. They know what Ricky and Fred are going to do and say every morning. They decide to take advice from a book and take a "vacation from marriage." Lucy will go live with Ethel in the Mertzes' apartment, and Fred will stay with Ricky at the Ricardos'. They hope some time apart from one another will spice things up and make them fresh again. Vacation from marriage turns out to be very dull. Lucy and Ethel are sick of going to movies and want to do something exciting. So, they decide to pretend that they are all dressed up for a date, to make their husbands think that they've been having a grand time out on the time during their time apart. When Ricky and Fred see their wives all glamorous, Ricky makes up the lie that he and Fred also have dates. This was not the reaction that the women had hoped for. Lucy and Ethel decide to wait outside of the Ricardos' apartment, to see what time their husbands come in from their big date. Little do they know that Fred and Ricky decide to do the same thing for their wives' dates. The only place the women can hide is up on the roof, but they're not able to make an escape, because Ricky and Fred sit at the bottom of the staircase heading up to the roof. When Ricky and Fred finally do leave, Lucy and Ethel try to go back downstairs, but the roof's door is locked! They attempt to catch a neighbor's attention by throwing stones at her window. They also try to get to the next building's ledge by walking across a wooden board. Eventually, they give up trying to get free, and they huddle next to each other for warmth, freezing cold in their thing nightgowns. Just when things can't get any worse, it begins raining. The wives moan about how they wish their husbands were here, and when they look up, they realize that Ricky and Fred were making the "rain" with a garden hose. The couples reunite and go back inside. Trivia *This is the first and only time we get to see the Mertzes' bedroom. *This is also the first time we see the roof of the apartment building. *Lucy uses the excuse of coming up to get her good perfume as a way for Ricky and Fred to see Lucy and Ethel all dolled up for an imaginary date. *Fred enjoys doing the crossword puzzle in the newspaper every morning. *During the rooftop scene, Lucy had already crossed the alley on the board. Why did she want Ethel to cross with her? Couldn't Lucy have gone out through the other building and then returned to her own building to let Ethel back in? Quotes *Lucy: Fred won't find his glasses up here. Ethel: Oh, yes, he will. They'll be on top of his head. Lucy: You're kidding! Ethel: And when I tell him, he'll say, "Hmm, if they'd been a snake, they'd have bit me." *Ethel: Ricky and Fred are cut out of the same mold. Lucy: Yeah, and they're getting moldier all the time. *Lucy: We have become stuffy, moldy, and musty. We are knee-deep in a pool of stagnation. Now, what are we gonna do about it? Fred: I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm gonna go and take a shower! *Ricky: After you're married for 11 years, you're supposed to know each other like a book. Fred: It's the same after 25 years, only the cover gets more dogeared. *Ethel: We've been to 21 four times this week. That's 84! *Lucy: (hears rock she threw broke a window) That was far enough! Ethel: Too bad it wasn't Mrs. Sanders's window...﻿